The present invention relates generally to an exercise, testing and training apparatus and, more particularly, to a training apparatus which is rotatable about a horizontal plane to permit the application of force by a user, in any direction with respect to the apparatus and which permits pushing, pulling and rotational forces to be simultaneously applied against a resisting force.
Training or exercising equipment used to develop muscle strength and which is used to test the relative strength of individuals, is well known. Such equipment usually consists of a mechanism by which the user can apply force against a resisting force contained in the apparatus. Commonly, a user applies force against a specific gripping or force receiving mechanism, which is connected to a cable. The cable is, in turn, connected, by means of one or more pulleys, to a specific weight or other force resisting means. When force is applied on the gripping means, the weight is lifted. Alternatively the weight may be replaced by a spring, pneumatic cylinders or motorized resistance which provide a resisting force when force is applied on the gripping mechanism by the user.
Most of these prior art training or exercise devices provide a relatively specific orientation of the user to the gripping or force receiving mechanism. There is no provision for moving such gripping means in a horizontal plane to permit the user to apply force against the machine in a realistic, functional and dynamic manner in a variety of positions which relate to many work, sport or exercise positions about the exercise machine. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,388 issued to Schleffendorf which requires the user to orient himself opposite rigid arm 16 in order to properly use the exercising system disclosed. The Schleffendorf device does not provide for use of the device by the user while positioned in a variety of positions around the circumference of the device.
A further example of such an exercise machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 issued to Korzaniewski. A rigidly positioned arm 26 extends outwardly form the frame requiring the user to stand opposite this arm in order to use the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,855 issued to Sebelle discloses an exercise device having a pair of opposed gripping elements connected to the frame of the device by respective arms which may be rotated along a restricted arc about a vertical axis of the arms. The arms, however, must be rigidly affixed in a pre-determined position along said arc for use in applying force against the resisting force of the exercise device.
It is also desirable, at times, to use such exercising and training devices by applying, pushing, pulling and rotational forces either separately or simultaneously in combination in a realistic simulation of functional work or sport applications of force. These prior exercising devices do not permit one to apply pushing and/or pulling force against the resisting force without making substantial modifications to the device, for example, by modifying pulley and cable positions. Furthermore, these prior exercising devices do not permit the return of the arm to a pre-determined normal position when the application of force is released from the arm.
An example of an exercise machine designed to provide exercise in a specific training regime is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,843 issued to Frost. The Heavy-duty Swivel Arm-wrestler and Exerciser patented by Frost requires the user to position him/herself rigidly relative to the machine and place the elbow of the exercising arm on the table to grip the gripping device. The Frost patent is used generally for training to develop the muscular strength and endurance relative to arm wrestling.
A further example of an exercising device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,696 issued to Hooker. A football tackling dummy apparatus has a track pivotally mounted to rotate within a limited arc with a carriage slidable upon the track and a tackling dummy suspended from the carriage. The user strikes the dummy from the direction of the frame and moves it outwardly on the track. Another individual (the coach) may pivot the track laterally to add difficulty and added realism to the regime. A spring resistance, attached to the inner end of the track at one end and to the slideable dummy at the other, acts as the resisting force.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,796 issued to Bowen discloses a football practice blocking and tackling reaction Machine. This patent discloses a horizontal beam which is pivotal about an upright frame. The arm includes a vertically pivotal support arm for mounting a tackle dummy. The dummy may be pushed in an upright or raised position to apply force against a resisting force. Again, a spring resistance is provided, the resistance connected between the arm and a portion of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,103 issued to Palladino, Jr., discloses a training device for football players, which includes a carriage which moves along a fixed track. A force receiving device is attached to the carriage so that when a user contacts the device the device is slid along the track horizontally and at an upward angle similar to the optimal force direction when making lineman contact during a football game.
None of these prior disclosures disclose:
1. an exercise device having a lateral extension slideable within a rotatable housing to apply force against a resisting force, PA0 2. an exercise device permitting rotation of the force receiving means about a 360 degree unrestricted rotational axis and permitting force to be applied against the resisting force from any direction about the device, PA0 3. an exercise device permitting the application of pushing force on an outwardly extending extension and simultaneous or separate pulling force applied on a gripping device, and PA0 4. an exercise device permitting simultaneous, or separate, application of force in a variety of directions against the resisting force and return to the respective rest positions upon release of that force.
Consequently, there is a need for a training and exercise device having an outwardly extending extension readily contactable by the user for applying pushing force against the resisting force with minimal interference with other components of the device. There is also a need for a training and exercise apparatus which provides a rotatable arm for rotation in a horizontal plane to permit the user to apply force on the machine from a variety of positions about circumference of the machine. As well, there is a need for a training and exercise apparatus which can accept pulling, pushing and rotational forces (about three separate axes), either separately or simultaneously, to apply force against the resisting force of the machine. There is further a need for a training and exercise apparatus which may move in the manner described above and return to the various pre-determined normal positions upon release of force on the apparatus. And, further yet, there is a need for a training and exercise and testing apparatus which can functionally and realistically simulate work or sport related lifting and pulling or lifting and pushing tasks such as pulling on a fire hose or lifting and pushing a box onto a shelf or lifting, carrying and then pushing a stretcher into an ambulance or lifting, carrying and pulling on a fire ladder to place it in position against a wall, and a variety of other simulated force applications.